ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Wildvine
Wildvine is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planets Flors Verdance and Xenon. 'Appearance' Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four claws on his hands and venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. It has pods on it's back that are either explosives or smoke bombs. He also has one blue eye in the middle of his face. In Ultimate Alien, Wildvine is brownish-green in color, the bulbs on his shoulders are now green (they may be eyes), his flytrap teeth are now black, he now has black lines running down his arms. Wildvine wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Powers and Abilities' Wildvine can grow seeds on his back that contain a whole host of substances (both lethal and non-lethal), extend all parts of his body, can grow and retract most of his body and can merge with plant life, like a tree and control its branches. He is also capable of digging underground. He can also grow defenses on his body like thorns extremely quickly. 'Weaknesses' Wildvine is a plant based species as such this form requires water and sunlight to survive, while Swampfire curiously seems to not have this weakness. The series hasn't really dealt with this issues as the Omnitrix forcefully times out the transformation after a certain time period. 'Ben 10 and Ultimate Alien' *Wildvine first appeared in Camp Fear, Wildvine failed to defeat Mycelium. *In Tough Luck, Wildvine defeated Hex and Charmcaster. *In Back With a Vengeance, Wildvine appeared 3 times. *In Midnight Madness, Wildvine defeated Sublimino. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Wildvine defeated Kane North. *In Benwolf, Wildvine battled the Yenaldooshi. *In Under Wraps, Wildvine fed some pigs. *In The Visitor, Wildvine spied on Xylene and Max. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Wildvine was used by Kenny to race Devlin. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, Wildvine caught some criminals. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Wildvine was unlocked by Ben 10,000. 'Appearances' 'Ben 10' *''Camp Fear'' (first appearance) *''Tough Luck'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *''Back With a Vengeance'' (3x) *''Midnight Madness'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *''Benwolf (episode)'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Stinkfly) *''Under Wraps'' *''The Visitor'' *''Ken 10'' (used by Kenny) *''Goodbye and Good Riddance'' 'Naming and Translations' 'Video Games' 'Ben 10: Protector Of Earth' Wildvine is used to cross gaps and swing through gaps. He also has a DNA Force and Dark Heroes skin. 'Trivia' *Myaxx is the one who sampled Florauna DNA for Wildvine. *Florauna is a combanation of flora and fauna which are the names of plants and animals. *Wildvine is the second alien to have "wild" in his name, Wildmutt being first. *During Wildvine's battle with the Mycelium in Camp Fear, he looks brown instead of green. *Wildvine was mentioned in The Forge of Creation, when 10 year old Ben (as Stinkfly) saying Ultimate Swampfire was just a copy of him. *Wildvine is the first alien to have more than 4 legs. *Wildvine has two home planets, like Big Chill. *In Ultimate Alien, Wildvine looks more like the Florauna from Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix. See Also *Wildvine Gallery Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Plant Alien Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Plant Manipulative Species Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Plant Alien